Shocking Returns
by JayColin
Summary: SLASH AU Will/Sonny - Will Horton is kidnapped in LA and held prisoner for almost two years. When he finally escapes and returns home to Salem, his family is in for a big shock… and the fact that they all thought he was dead is only half of it.
1. Chapter 1

Shocking Returns

By. J.C. Vascardi

-o-0-o-

Disclaimer: All characters and places featured in this story that relate to Days of our Lives are the property of Corday Productions and Sony Pictures Television. I'm not profiting on this story and it is not my intent to infringe on anyone's copyright or trademark. The only things about this story that I own are the characters and storylines not featured on the show.

Pairings: Will Horton/Sonny Kiriakis, Sonny Kiriakis/Paul Narita, Will Horton/E.J. DiMera, E.J. DiMera/Sami Brady

Warnings: Slash, Alternate Universe, Step-Incest, Coercion, Language, Mpreg

Summary: Will Horton is kidnapped in LA and held prisoner for over two years. When he finally escapes and returns home to Salem, his family is in for a big shock… and the fact that they all thought he was dead is only half of it.

-o-0-o-

Chapter One

-o-0-o-

Twenty-two-year-old William Horton—Will to most of his friends and family—had just gotten out of a meeting with a producer in Los Angeles to discuss revisions to the screenplay he was working on. The meeting had unfortunately, not gone well and honestly at this point Will was waiting for the other shoe to drop, as he was pretty sure that his budding career as a screenwriter was going to be over before it even began. Of course, part of the problem was that he missed Sonny and thus his heart really wasn't in anything he'd been trying to write.

After stopping into his favorite café for a coffee and pastry to go, Will hadn't walked more than a few feet out of the café's back door on his way to the nearest Metro station when he felt a hand go over his nose and mouth and a gun dig painfully into his side. He lost consciousness not long after this, due to the chloroformed cloth that his attacker had in their hand. As he was dragged away towards an unmarked, windowless van, his coffee and the bag holding his pastry were left abandoned on the sidewalk.

An indeterminable amount of time later, Will awoke to find himself in a small room that he'd never seen before, but that strongly resembled a jail cell, as one entire wall of the room consisted of bars. His head was pounding as he sat up on the cot he'd been laying on and as he moved he saw the chains around his ankles, the other end of which were bolted securely to the brick wall.

"Ah, William, you're awake."

Will's eyes widened. He knew that voice. But it couldn't be, could it? The owner was dead. Quickly turning around in the direction the voice had come, Will realized that the cot he was on wasn't the only one in the small room, as there was another one pushed against the far wall behind him. And sitting on it was none other than his mother's dead husband, E.J. DiMera.

"E.J.?" Will asked, his voice cracking as he said it. E.J. nodded. "But, you're dead."

"Do I look dead to you, William?"

Will let his eyes wander over E.J.'s body for a moment and while he was looking at bit thinner and a lot dirtier then Will had ever seen him, he definitely appeared to still be alive. Noticing the chains around the taller man's ankles, Will asked, "So, you're a prisoner too?"

E.J. nodded. "Yes."

"Any idea who our captor is?"

"My father, who else?"

"Stefano? Why would he kidnap you? Or me for that matter?"

"I was plotting with Justin Kiriakis to bring him down when I was shot," E.J. answered. "He didn't like that and would probably have done something about it, but Clyde Weston beat him to it."

"Clyde? What does he have to do with it?"

"He bought off my bodyguard," E.J. explained. "Paid him to shoot me. I actually would be dead right now, but Kristen visited me in the morgue and injected me with the Phoenix Serum."

"Phoenix Serum?" Will asked, the confusion evident in his voice as his eyebrows rose into his hairline.

"Yes, Will, how do you think Father has cheated death as many times as he has?" E.J. asked. "Decades ago his scientists developed what has come to be known in the family as the Phoenix Serum, which is capable of restoring the dead to life if it's administered in time."

Seeing that Will looked like he was about to ask something, E.J. held up a hand and said, "And before you ask why it's not marketed to the general public, it's because it's specifically formulated to work only for those of DiMera blood. For anyone else, it'd be like injecting sulfuric acid."

"Wow. So you're really alive? Mom and the kids will be thrilled."

"How is your mother and the children?"

"Well, they think you're dead, so not good. Mom moved all of them to Los Angeles."

"Why there?"

"A film producer wanted to do a movie based on her life, so she jumped at the chance to get the kids out of Salem and away from your father. She also worked out a deal so that the studio would hire me as the screenwriter, so I moved with her and the kids."

"What about Jackson?"

"He's still in Salem," Will said, as he thought about Sonny. "We were having some marital problems. I wanted him to come with me, thought maybe a little time away from Salem and all the drama would be good for us, but he had Club TBD and he was in the process of opening another one, so he stayed in Salem."

"I can't imagine that being over 2,000 miles apart could possibly help your marital issues."

"No, it didn't. We've been talking via Skype and texts, but it's obviously not the same as being in the same room."

"Indeed, I should think not. As for why my father had you kidnapped, I'm not really sure. Although, come to think of it, you did write that one article about Kate and your mother taking over DiMera Enterprises. The one that I seem to recall Kate and me warning you not to write, as there could be consequences, but you did it anyway."

Will opened his mouth as if he was going to dispute what E.J. said, but closed it rather quickly. Sighing, he said, "Yeah, I guess you could be right."

-o-0-o-

Days passed and Will was slowly becoming more and more resigned to the fact that he wasn't getting out of this anytime soon. His watch and phone had been taken from him, presumably in the van that brought him to wherever he and E.J. were being held. For his part, E.J. had no clue himself where they actually were. The only way that they had to tell time was a small one foot by one foot square skylight in the ceiling of their cell about twenty feet above their heads. So, they knew that days were passing simply via the sun and moon cycle.

Every second day they were provided with food, which would be tossed through the bars in a brown paper bag. It was never all that much, usually just a muffin or a sandwich, which they shared. E.J. said that the provided portions had been upped a little since Will arrived, but not by much, which explained why E.J. had clearly lost weight. As the days and weeks passed, Will knew that he was losing weight too, as his pants were starting to get looser and looser.

Their captors apparently didn't trust either of them with a belt so whenever one of them stood up to use the toilet in their cell, they both had to hold their pants up. Not that there was much point as being trapped in a small cell together didn't really allow for any privacy. Thus while they both tried to avert their eyes and give each other some modicum of it, they'd both still caught glimpses of the others' naked lower bodies as they'd used the toilet.

The morning after Will arrived an empty plastic water bottle was included with their food. E.J. revealed that he'd been given one too the day after his arrival. There was a small drinking fountain on the wall, next to the toilet, but it was only turned on for about five minutes per day, during which E.J. and Will had to make sure to fill up their bottles and then make their contents last until the next day when they could fill them up again.

At the end of every other week, a sleeping gas would be pumped into their cell to knock them out. When they came too, they always found themselves back in chains in their cell. The only difference being that while they'd been unconscious they'd been bathed, had their faces shaved, and hair trimmed.

Neither Will nor E.J. could really understand why their captors cared if they grew facial hair or their hair grew long, but they weren't going to complain. Partly because there was nobody to complain to, since they were the only people that the other had seen throughout their imprisonment. They also weren't going to complain about being cleaned up, however, even if they wished it was more frequently than every two weeks.

Weeks turned into months and finally one morning a newspaper clipping was delivered with their food. Will unfolded it as he lifted his half of the sandwich to his mouth, but dropped it when he saw the headline. Shaking his head, he said, "Oh my God, no!"

"What is it William? What's wrong?"

"I'm dead!"

"What?"

"Your father must have replaced me with a lookalike, like he did with Rafe that one time," Will explained. "And now that person has been killed. Murdered by a serial killer known as the Necktie Killer."

Taking the article and reading it, E.J. finally said, "I'm sorry, William."

"You know what this means don't you?" Will asked, in a panicked tone. "Everybody already thought you're dead. And now my whole family… Sonny… they think I'm dead. Which means nobody is going to be looking for us. We're going to be stuck in this fucking cell for the rest of our lives!"

"Calm down, William."

"Calm down? How am I supposed to do that, E.J.?" Will asked, as tears started falling from his eyes. "My husband thinks I'm dead! My daughter is going to grow up without her father. I'm never going to see my brother or my sisters again. My mom and dad…"

The sound of chains moving cut Will off as E.J. moved over to Will's cot and grabbed his shoulders, as he said, "You can't lose hope, William. I know it's hard to keep in a place like this, but you just have to hold on to the idea that we will get out of here eventually."

Will took a deep breath and took a sip of water, followed by a few more deep breaths. "You're right. We can't give up. We do that and your father wins."

E.J. nodded. "Precisely. And if I have anything to say about it this is one chess game that the old man is not going to win."

-o-0-o-

Roughly two or three weeks later, E.J. and Will were both asleep on their respective cots, when they were startled awake by the sound of something metal hitting the bars of their cell, followed by a voice saying, "Rise and shine, sleepyheads."

Sitting up, Will blinked a couple of times, trying to focus on the man now standing outside the wall of bars. Finally, he asked, "Tony DiMera?"

"Alas, dear, William, wrong DiMera," the man said. "Tony is still dead. I'm Andre."

"What do you want, Andre?" E.J. asked, his tone more than a little hostile.

"Now, Elvis, is that any way to talk to your brother?"

"I think you're confused," E.J. said. "Tony was my brother. You'll just my cousin."

Shaking his head, Andre said, "No, I'm not actually. My mother left me proof that Stefano is actually my father. I confronted him and he confirmed it, so that makes us brothers, Elvis."

"Don't call me that," E.J. said through gritted teeth. "And we're only half-brothers."

"Semantics," Andre said in a dismissive tone. "Anyway, I trust you've been enjoying our father's hospitality."

"You think I enjoy being chained to a wall with nothing to do but sleep?" E.J. asked.

"Well, you can talk to William."

"We've been here for over a year, Andre," Will said. "E.J. and I have pretty much exhausted all possible conversations."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Andre said. His tone clearly indicating that he wasn't. Then he smiled a smile that would probably scare the Devil himself, as he said, "Well, I guess then I'll be kind and give you something else to do." As he said this, he tossed a paper bag through the bars, which landed at Will's feet.

Picking it up and looking inside the bag, Will's eyes widened to the size of saucers as he saw the contents. Shaking his head he said, "Oh hell no."

"What's wrong, William?" Andre asked. "You just said you two were bored of talking, so I'm giving you something else to do."

"I'm married, Andre."

"Yes and your husband thinks you're dead," Andre retorted.

"And E.J. is married to my mother."

"And that dear William is precisely the point."

E.J. had a feeling he'd regret asking this, just based on Will's reaction. "William, what's in the bag?"

Reaching a hand into the bag, William pulled out a bottle of Astroglide and showed it to E.J. whose eyes widened, before he turned to Andre and asked, "You're not seriously suggesting that William and I… have sex?"

Andre laughed. "That's exactly what I'm suggesting, brother dear. You see, your little wife finally got that letter you left with your lawyer. And she's used the access codes you gave her to drain all the DiMera accounts so that we have no liquid assets. Father wants her dead and at first I agreed that would be the best course of action, but then I decided that there are worse things than death."

"What are you going to do? Videotape E.J. and me… I'm not even going to say it… and send it to my mother?"

"Hmm, I hadn't thought of that, although I suppose it's not such a bad idea," Andre said, as he tapped one of his fingers on his chin. After a moment, he said, "Anyway, no, you know how you're put to sleep every other week for grooming?" E.J. and Will nodded. "Well, for the last three months, you've been receiving injections, brother dear."

"What kind of injections?" E.J. asked. "I haven't seen any needle marks."

Andre laughed. "I guess you haven't looked at your butt recently, although I suppose without a mirror that would be rather hard to do. Anyway, the injections are an experimental drug cocktail which one of DiMera Enterprises' science teams developed. You're going to be the guinea pig to test it out Elvis, with William's help of course."

Looking down at the bottle of lubricant in his hand, Will cocked his head for a moment, trying to think what Andre could possibly mean. After a moment, his eyes widened and he asked, "Surely you don't mean?"

Andre laughed again. "Yes, William, I do. The drug we've been injecting E.J. with—assuming it works as intended, of course—is meant to allow a male to get pregnant."

Grinning at E.J.'s horrified expression, Andre said, "DiMera will make a fortune if this drug actually works. I'm sure there will be gay couples lining up in droves when they find out that they can have their own biological children together without a surrogate. And, with a few tweaks to the formula, we may even be able to make it so that straight men can get pregnant by their wives via in vitro. I'm sure I don't need to tell you that there's plenty of women who would love for their husbands to experience pregnancy, if only to see first-hand what they go through."

With a devilish grin, he added, "It's also a great way to punish Sami for stealing our money because it's a much longer lasting torment then death. Because if this works, every time she looks at her new grandchild she'll remember that it's also her husband's child."

"You're a sick and twisted man, Andre," E.J. said.

"What E.J. said, but there's a problem with your plan, Andre," Will said, as he shuddered and added, "There's no way in hell that I'm going to break my marriage vows by having sex with my stepfather."

"Oh William, I think you will," Andre said as he pulled out an iPad and pressed a button, before he turned the screen so that William and E.J. could see it. "Behold a live video feed straight from Paris, France. Oh and look who it is, William? Your dear husband, Jackson Kiriakis, who overcome with grief after your death left Salem in order to manage two Parisian nightclubs for his Granduncle Victor. It would be a shame if something were to happen to him."

Pressing another button, a different video feed came up, this time of the Horton Town Square, as Andre said, "Ah and there's Gabriella with little Arianna." Glancing at E.J., Andre grinned and said, "Oh and don't think I've forgotten about you, brother dear," as a new video feed came up, "I cannot believe that Samantha was actually stupid enough to think that there was anywhere on the planet that father couldn't find her. It'd be such a shame, however, if something were to happen to Samantha or Allie Horton."

Pausing for a second, Andre said, "Of course, Johnny and Sydney aren't necessarily safe either."

"Father would never allow his grandchildren to be hurt!" E.J. exclaimed.

"Are you so sure about that, Elvis?" Andre said. "If this drug works then it won't matter if Johnny and Sydney live, because father will have another grandchild on the way. Besides, our brother Chad has already provided father with a new grandson, Thomas, with your former lover, Abigail."

Putting the video of Sonny back on the screen, Andre said, "So I suggest the two of you get busy, unless of course you'd rather watch Jackson die live on camera, William?" At these words a red laser sight appeared on Sonny's forehead, showing that not only did Andre have someone in Paris taping him, but that he had a sniper ready to take him out.

Shaking his head, Will said, "No, please, no don't!"

"You know what you have to do to preserve his life," Andre said. "Now, I'll give you two some privacy, but I suggest that you get to it, because the sleeping gas will be turned on in exactly two hours from now. And if a medical examination of Elvis shows that he hasn't been penetrated, your precious Sonny dies."

Andre laughed as he walked away, leaving E.J. and Will alone in their cell once again.

Will took a deep breath, followed by a sip of water to try and calm down, before he put his hand down the front of his pants as he began fondling himself and thinking of Sonny so that he'd get hard. Turning to E.J. he said, "I really don't want to do this, E.J., but there's no way I'm going to allow your evil, psychotic brother to kill my husband."

"He could be bluffing."

"Forgive me if that's a chance I'm not willing to take." After a moment he said, "If the roles were reversed and he was telling you that you had to fuck me or he'd make you watch my mom die, what would you do?"

E.J. sighed. "Probably the same thing you're preparing to do." Shaking his head, he added, "Can't say I ever expected to be in this position again."

"This position?" Will asked. "Are you trying to say that you've been with a man before?"

E.J. nodded. "I may have fooled around a bit with one of my male friends in boarding school, so, I'm not a virgin in any respect of the word. I enjoyed it, but I greatly prefer women, so I never expected that I'd be bottoming for a man ever again, let alone for my gay stepson."

Nothing more was said for a couple minutes, until E.J. saw a visible tent in the front of Will's pants and sighed. "So, I can't believe I'm asking this: how do you want me?"

Will sighed. "I think doggy style would be best. No offense, but I'd rather not look at your face while doing this." After a second's pause, he added, "And if I should say Sonny's name during this…"

"I understand," E.J. said as he turned over onto his stomach and lifted his midsection up so that he could push his pants and underwear down.

As Will moved over to E.J.'s cot and kneeled between his legs, he said, "Oh God, Sonny, Mom, please forgive me," before he applied lubricant to his fingers and began preparing E.J.

"William," E.J. said a few minutes later.

"Yes?"

"That should be enough," E.J. replied. After a moment, he asked, "Was Andre telling the truth?"

Figuring out what E.J. meant easily enough, Will said, "Yes, there's at least half a dozen visible needle marks."

E.J. closed his eyes and said, "All right then, well, let's do this and get it over with."

Will nodded. "Yeah, here's hoping that we don't have to do this again."

-o-0-o-

To be continued…

So there's Chapter One of 'Shocking Returns'. A new fic is the absolute last thing I needed to be working on, but when I read the news that Chandler Massey was returning to Days of Our Lives, I felt compelled to write this fic. This probably won't be a long story, as I'm going to try to wrap it up in five chapters or less. Ten at the absolute most.

Questions? Comments? Suggestions? I love hearing from my readers, so feel free to contact me in a review, by email (Gmail: jaycolin25), my Yahoo group (storiesbyjayson), or on Twitter JVascardi. Alternatively, you can also try to contact me via Skype (text messaging only) at .


	2. Chapter 2

Shocking Returns

By. J.C. Vascardi

-o-0-o-

Disclaimer: All characters and places featured in this story that relate to Days of our Lives are the property of Corday Productions and Sony Pictures Television. I'm not profiting on this story and it is not my intent to infringe on anyone's copyright or trademark. The only things about this story that I own are the characters and storylines not featured on the show.

Pairings: Will Horton/Sonny Kiriakis, Sonny Kiriakis/Paul Narita, Will Horton/E.J. DiMera, E.J. DiMera/Sami Brady

Warnings: Slash, Alternate Universe, Step-Incest, Coercion, Language, Mpreg

-o-0-o-

Chapter Two

-o-0-o-

Andre didn't show up again that day or for several days afterward. E.J. and Will were both getting nervous because they were worried about their spouses and children and the silence really wasn't doing their peace of mind any favors. Finally, on the twelfth day after Andre's visit, a home pregnancy test was included in the bag with their food, which was also more substantial than it had been previously since there were two sandwiches and two snack size bags of chips in the bag.

E.J. looked at the test for a moment, before he said, "Well, I guess there's no time like the present." Shaking his head, he added, "Never thought I'd ever have to take one of these."

"You and every other man in the world, myself included."

Heading over to the toilet, E.J. asked, "Uh, William, I hate to even to ask this, but could you hold up the back of my pants?"

Realizing that E.J. wouldn't be able to hold his pants up like he usually did, since he'd have one hand on his cock and the other on the test, Will nodded and stood up. Grabbing the back of E.J.'s pants, Will then turned and averted his eyes to give the man as much privacy as it was possible to give when you were standing that close to one another.

"Thank you," E.J. said a few moments later as the toilet flushed.

Letting go of E.J.'s pants, Will made his way back over to his cot. "Can I just say that I absolutely hate the fact that I'm getting used to shuffling around with my ankles chained together?"

"I know what you mean. It's definitely something that I wish I wasn't good at."

"Yeah. Well, nothing we can do about it, I guess. Let's just eat and then I guess we can check the test."

"Sounds good. It says wait three to five minutes, but it'll probably take us longer than that to eat."

Will nodded. "As much as I really don't really want a kid with you, because I know it's going to hurt my mom, I almost hope that you are pregnant, if only so that we don't have to have sex again."

E.J. nodded but otherwise remained silent as he bit into his sandwich. Will's stomach rumbled so rather than speak, he bit into his sandwich. The next few minutes, nothing was said, as both men just ate their food.

After he finished half of his sandwich, Will said, "You know, if this test is negative, Andre will probably be back, demanding that we have sex again."

"You're probably right," E.J. said. "And there's a strong possibility that it will be negative, considering it hasn't even been two weeks yet. Sami has taken a few of them over the years, so I know from experience that you're usually supposed to wait at least two weeks or more after unprotected sex for the urine test. False negatives are more likely if they're taken earlier than that."

"Great," Will said, the sarcasm clear in his tone.

Once they were both finished eating E.J. stood and made his way over to the toilet, where he'd set the test on top of the toilet tank. Taking the test with him, he moved back over to his cot and consulted the box for a second, before flipping the stick over and looking at it.

"So?"

E.J. shook his head. "It's negative."

The next day, there was another pregnancy test included with their food, along with a note.

 _ **I know you two haven't had sex since the day of my last visit. I suggest you remedy that and start doing it once a day, every day until there's a positive pregnancy test or I promise you something worse will happen. -Andre**_

Along with the note was a picture of Sonny, with a swollen and blackened right eye, a splint on his nose, and his left wrist in a sling and cast.

"Damn it!" Will said, as he looked at the picture.

"William, what's wrong?" E.J. asked as he hadn't seen the picture yet.

"This is what's wrong," Will answered, as he handed the note and picture over to E.J. who read it and then winced at the picture.

William growled, and then sighed resignedly, as he said, "Roll over."

"What?"

"You heard me," Will said. "I'm not going to risk Sonny getting hurt again or God forbid killed. We're going to get out of here at some point and I want my husband to be alive and well when we do."

E.J. sighed. "Fine, let's get this over with," as he laid down on his cot and then rolled over onto his stomach, before lowering his pants and underwear again.

Will was silent this time, as he came over and prepared E.J. with one hand, and fondled himself with the other, as he thought about Sonny. There was a time, when he was still in high school that he'd had a crush on E.J. and thus had more than a few fantasies about him, but those days were long passed and his stepfather did nothing for him now. Walking in on his mom and E.J. having grief sex in the DiMera living room when they'd thought Johnny was dead may or may not have had something to do with the death of that particular crush. Anyway, he was all about Sonny and Sonny only now, so the only way that he could get it up was to think about him.

He just hoped that if he ever got out of this cell and back to his husband, that Sonny would be able to forgive him for the cheating if he knew that he'd only thought of Sonny while doing it. Of course, he also hoped that the looming threat that if he didn't do it that Sonny, Ari, Johnny, Allie, Sydney, or his Mom would be killed would get him some leniency.

-o-0-o-

It was nearly three weeks later that Andre finally showed again. Will had been right in that there was a second pregnancy test delivered with their food the morning after the first one. Like the first it was negative, so Will and E.J. did it a third time. And they kept doing it once a day every day until the day before Andre's visit, in which the test came up positive.

"Well, gentlemen," Andre said. "I hear congratulations are in order."

"Home pregnancy tests aren't always reliable," Will pointed out.

"Oh I realize that, William," Andre said. "I had the guards draw blood from Elvis during your last grooming, however, and the results came back this morning. There's no question about it." He paused, before he turned and grinned at E.J. "You're pregnant, Elvis."

"So, you got what you wanted then," E.J. said, his voice carefully neutral and giving away nothing about how he felt about this turn of events.

"Indeed, I did."

"So, could you talk to the guards about giving us more food?" Will asked. "If E.J. is eating for two now, he should eat more. You wouldn't want to risk your plan to get back at my mother failing because E.J. and the baby weren't getting enough food during the pregnancy."

Andre was silent for a moment, before he nodded and said, "True, it doesn't do me any good if that baby dies before Samantha even knows that it exists." He paused, and then said, "Anyway, since dear Samantha is in for a betrayal of epic proportions and because I'm happy about the millions that DiMera stands to make on this new drug cocktail, I'll be nice and tell the guards to start giving you three square meals a day. Just don't make me regret my kindness… because that wouldn't be good for those you love."

Andre didn't give either man a chance to say anything, as he simply turned on his heel and walked down the corridor outside the wall of bars and out of sight.

"Well, at least we don't have to have sex anymore."

"Yeah."

Will looked at E.J. "Try to sound a little more enthusiastic about that, will you?"

"Trust me, William, I'm very happy about our little affair coming to an end," E.J. said. "The result, however? Not so much."

Will sighed. "Yeah, I hear you. It looks like we're both going to be fathers again. And my Mom is going to be the grandmother of Johnny's and Sydney's niece or nephew. That's not going to go over well."

"That's the understatement of the century, William."

-o-0-o-

The following day, Will and E.J. were shocked when instead of a paper bag being thrown through the bars by an unseen person, a pair of guards, one brunet and one blond, walked into the hallway outside the cell, each carrying a tray.

"Your breakfast is here, gentleman," the brunet said, as he slid his tray through the food slot in the bars.

E.J. got up and approached first, taking the first tray, at which point the second guard slid a second tray through which Will took. Removing the covers from the plates, both prisoners could see that it was hands down the best breakfast they'd had in over a year: scrambled eggs, toast, bacon and sausage. There was also a glass of orange juice and a bowl of chopped fruit.

As both men sat down and balanced the trays on their laps, Will looked up and noticed that the two guards were standing watch in the hallway, their guns trained on Will and E.J.

"No funny business," the blond guard said. "Eat your food and don't even think about trying to hide any of the utensils to use as weapons. You won't enjoy the result if you do."

Eating quietly and trying to ignore the guards pointing guns at them, Will and E.J. both greatly enjoyed the most filling meal they'd had in over a year. While he ate William tried for a few seconds to place the guards' voices, hoping it would give him some clue as to where they might be being held, but unfortunately, that wasn't the case. One of the guards had a slight English accent, but then E.J. had one too and he lived in Salem, so that didn't really help.

They both ate as much as they could, as unfortunately their appetites had shrunk after over a year of meager servings. Eating slightly more than they felt they could eat, hoping that they could get their stomachs used to larger servings again, they gave the trays back to the guards. The guards took all the utensils, but allowed them to keep the leftover bacon, sausage, toast, and fruit to eat with their fingers, should they get hungry again before their next meal came. Having something to snack on, in addition to something to drink other than water was a refreshing change.

-o-0-o-

Over the few weeks, Will and E.J. began to regain some of the weight they'd lost and they were also beginning to feel some of their strength coming back. Obviously they dreamed of escape every time they closed their eyes, but that's all it was: a dream. They'd both given up months ago of being able to escape, because there was nothing anywhere in the cell that could be used as a lock pick in order to get out of the chains around their ankles, let alone the lock on the cell door. So, until somebody let them out, they were stuck.

Other than sleeping, they both did push-ups and sit-ups, one at a time, as there wasn't enough floor space for both of them to do it at the same time. Before when they'd barely been eating, they hadn't done much in the way of exercise, as they simply didn't have the energy, but a few weeks of larger portions was helping.

Weeks turned into months and Andre never returned. The sleeping gas was no longer used, possibly out of concern for the health of the babies that E.J. was carrying. For that was another development which had caught both men by surprise: E.J. was carrying triplets, two boys and a girl.

Needless to say that as the months past, E.J. was getting bigger and bigger as it became obvious to anybody with functioning eyes that he was pregnant. Of course, only Will and the guards ever saw him. As time went on, E.J. had to stop the exercising he'd been doing, as once his pregnancy began showing in earnest, he couldn't do them anymore.

One other change that happened once E.J.'s pregnancy became obvious was that neither of them had their ankles chained anymore. This was something that E.J. was thankful for when his ankles started swelling. They were still chained, however, it's just that now there was a manacle placed around one of their wrists.

Finally, just before sunset in the last week of E.J.'s eighth month of pregnancy, they finally had a visitor that wasn't one of the guards.

It wasn't Andre, either, however.

No, it was Stefano DiMera.

E.J. was napping when his father arrived, with his pregnant stomach facing the wall and thus it wasn't immediately visible to Stefano.

"Stefano," Will said. "How nice of you to finally make an appearance."

"Hello William," Stefano said. "Enjoying captivity?"

"Not really, no. I'd much rather be with my family."

"Ah yes, the Hortons and the Bradys. They've had quite the interesting few months."

"After you had me killed you mean?"

"I didn't have you killed, William," Stefano answered. "My plan was only to kidnap you and replace you with a pawn. Somebody who could feed me inside information about both families. Unfortunately, Ben Weston had to go and kill him."

"You mean Ben was the Necktie Killer?"

"Yes, William, he was. He was trying to frame my son Chad for the murders, as I guess he snapped and lost all control of his sanity when Abigail cheated on him with Chad. So he attempted and failed to kill Marlena, and did kill two women, Serena Mason and Paige Larsen, and you. Or I suppose I should say that he killed Kris Chandler… the homeless man who I replaced you with."

"Where did you even find someone who looked like me?"

"Oh I didn't, William," Stefano said with a shake of his head. "No, Kris didn't really look like you at all. He was the same height and build and he had the same hair and eye color, but that's it. His face would never have fooled your family, but that wasn't anything that extensive plastic surgery couldn't fix."

"Even with my face, I don't see how my family could have been fooled."

"Oh come now, William. You know what I'm capable of. Remember the microchips I had implanted in John Black and your Aunt Hope? The ones that turned them into my Pawn and Princess Gina von Amburg? I had a similar, much more advanced chip implanted in Kris's brain. Completely undetectable to any brain scan. The only way you'd find it is if you cut his head open and you knew the exact spot to look for it. Anyway, with the chip implanted and activated, Kris Chandler ceased to exist. He became William Horton, with all of his feelings, memories, and abilities. Of course, he was also under my complete control."

Stefano paused. "I suppose perhaps it wasn't a perfect copy of all of your memories. There might have been a few details that slipped through the cracks, things that only you and Jackson knew. But, I wasn't really concerned about that. He's a Kiriakis after all and Victor has crossed me in the past, so any hurt done to Victor's grandnephew was just an added bonus."

Will wasn't sure how to respond to that, so he said nothing. Since William wasn't talking and E.J. was still asleep, Stefano smiled and said, "Speaking of your Aunt Hope, I do hope that she's enjoying prison."

"You kidnapped my aunt too?"

Stefano chuckled. "Oh, no, William, my dear boy, I didn't kidnap her. No she's a guest of the state penitentiary. It's where they tend to send convicted murderers."

"Aunt Hope would never kill anyone."

"Ah, but you see, William, that's where you're wrong. For you see, she did kill someone."

"Who?"

Stefano chuckled again. "Why me, of course. Although I admit that I goaded her into it. Let her believe that I was responsible for your Uncle Bo's death, when in reality I had nothing to do with it."

"Uncle Bo is dead?"

"Happily, yes, he is. He too was kidnapped and held hostage for a few years. It's why he was gone so long. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't getting very good medical treatment and he developed a brain tumor that went undetected too long. By the time he got back to Salem, it was too late and he died in Hope's arms only days after he returned."

"You're happy about that I'm sure."

"Of course, I am, William. The Bradys and the DiMeras have been feuding for generations. It's nothing new. Anyway, as I said, I had nothing to do with Bo's kidnapping, although I didn't let Hope know that. I developed colon cancer and it was inoperable, so, I figured if I was going to die, I may as well goad Hope into killing me so that she'd end up in prison for my murder. Meanwhile, my Phoenix Serum brought me back, with a clean bill of health, and I will soon be disappearing to somewhere on the globe under one of my many aliases."

"You're sick," William said. Before Stefano could respond, however, he asked, "So what about me and your son? Are you going to keep us locked up here? Let your grandchildren be born in a prison cell?"

Stefano raised an eyebrow at that. "Grandchildren? What on Earth are you talking about, William?"

"Didn't Andre tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"DiMera Enterprises developed a male pregnancy drug," William said. "He forced E.J. to be the guinea pig to test it. I'm sure I don't need to draw you a picture to elaborate on my role."

Stefano just stared blankly at William for a moment, before he started laughing loudly. "You really had me going there for a moment, William. No wonder you decided to become a writer. You have a very active imagination."

"He's not joking, Father," E.J. said. He'd been awake for a couple of minutes now, but hadn't let on, as he listened to Will's conversation with his father. Now, however, he rolled over and stood up, as he said, "As you can see, I'm very pregnant."

Stefano's eyes widened as he took in E.J.'s swollen stomach. "No, no, that's impossible."

"Don't believe you own eyes, Father?" E.J. said. "Surely with all that DiMera scientists are capable of you shouldn't think anything is impossible."

"Yes, what's a little male pregnancy, Stefano?" Will asked. "It's not even the strangest thing that's happened in Salem over the years. I could list them but it would take too long. Just a few, however, being you turning John and Hope into The Pawn and Princess Gina, and you implanting an emotional control chip in Vivian Alamain's tooth. Uncle Rex and Aunt Cassie initially being suspected of being aliens from another planet, the whole Salem Stalker and Melaswen Island debacle, and Grandma Marlena being possessed by the Devil. I'd say all of that ranks quite high on the strange scale."

As Stefano was standing close enough to the bars and the babies were kicking, E.J. reached through and grabbed Stefano's hand. Placing it on his stomach, E.J. smirked and said, "Say hello to your grandsons and your granddaughter, Father."

"I knew nothing of this," Stefano said. "Andre and Chad have been running the day to day operations at DiMera as my health was failing. They never told me about a male pregnancy drug and Andre certainly never told me that he tested it on you."

"Nothing like keeping it all in the family is there?" Will asked. "Plus, this'll no doubt hurt my mother when she finds out. As her new grandchildren are her husband's children. Of course, Andre said that was why he did it, as it would be a longer lasting torment then just killing her."

"Yes, you wanted her dead after she stole all your liquid assets," E.J. said. "Andre had other ideas, however. I'm not sure if I should be surprised or not that he didn't tell you."

"No grandchild of mine will be born in a prison cell," Stefano said after several minutes of silence. "But, I'm also not going to let either of you go while I'm still in the building, as I'm not about to risk my escape by allowing the two of you to escape."

"You're actually going to let us go?"

"Yes, William, once I'm on a plane out of the country," Stefano said, before he laughed and said, "Besides, even if I was willing to allow my grandchildren to be born in prison, this is just too good not to let the good people of Salem know about. Those babies are DiMeras, but they're also Bradys and Hortons, and the stepchildren of a Kiriakis… they're related by blood or marriage to almost all of my enemies. Oh that's just too good not to share."

"And you're going to trust that I won't have an abortion the moment I'm free?" E.J. asked.

Shaking his head, Stefano said, "I know you too well, Elvis. You love Johnny and Sydney too much to ever abort your own children. Never mind the fact that you're well beyond twenty weeks and aborting now would be illegal and cruel. I seriously doubt you'd even find a doctor willing to do the procedure and if by some miracle you did, I doubt William would let you. It may be your body, but he's got some say in the matter, since they're his children too."

Not waiting for either man to say anything, Stefano said, "Au Revoir," before he walked down the hallway and out of sight.

"E.J. you wouldn't seriously?"

"No, William," E.J. answered. "I would never abort my own children. I only said that to see what Father would say. And he was right, as much as it galls me to admit that."

"Do you think he'll really let us go?"

"Maybe," E.J. said. "Until we're actually free of these chains and this cell, however, I'm not going to get my hopes up. There's still Andre to contend with, after all, as I'm not sure who the guards are loyal to. Although, I doubt they'd defy a direct order from Stefano DiMera… unless they have death wishes."

-o-0-o-

To be continued…

And there's Chapter Two of 'Shocking Returns'. So, next chapter is the return home to Salem and the big reveal of the truth, along with some reactions. This story will diverge from canon, obviously, as I plan on having them come back only a few days before Christmas 2016. Mainly because that'll allow me to fix what I viewed as a grievous oversight in that Sonny's ornament wasn't on the Horton Christmas tree next to Will's and Ari's.

Maggie was once told something to the effect of "once a Horton, always a Horton," even though her husband Mickey had been dead for a few years already. She's since remarried and yet her ornament still gets hung on the tree every year, along with an ornament for new husband Victor. So I see no reason whatsoever that just because Will is dead, that Sonny's ornament shouldn't continue to be hung whether he's there to hang it himself or not.

Questions? Comments? Suggestions? I love hearing from my readers, so feel free to contact me in a review, by email (Gmail: jaycolin25), my Yahoo group (storiesbyjayson), or on Twitter JVascardi. Alternatively, you can also try to contact me via Skype (text messaging only) at .


	3. Chapter 3

Shocking Returns

By. J.C. Vascardi

-o-0-o-

Disclaimer: All characters and places featured in this story that relate to Days of our Lives are the property of Corday Productions and Sony Pictures Television. I'm not profiting on this story and it is not my intent to infringe on anyone's copyright or trademark. The only things about this story that I own are the characters and storylines not featured on the show.

Pairings: Will Horton/Sonny Kiriakis, Sonny Kiriakis/Paul Narita, Will Horton/E.J. DiMera, E.J. DiMera/Sami Brady

Warnings: Slash, Alternate Universe, Step-Incest, Coercion, Language, Mpreg

-o-0-o-

Chapter Three

-o-0-o-

Will and E.J. both fell asleep within a couple hours of Stefano's visit. So it wasn't until the next morning when they woke up that they realized much to their mutual shock that the manacles on their wrists had been unlocked while they were asleep and the door to the cell was wide open.

"I guess your father was actually telling the truth."

"So it would seem. Well, let's get out of here before he changes his mind."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

They didn't immediately leave the cell, as they both paused to use the toilet one more time before leaving, not knowing when they might have the opportunity to do so again. Once they'd done that, however, they left the cell, Will taking the lead and standing protectively in front of E.J. since while he was normally capable of defending himself, he wasn't normally nearly nine months pregnant with triplets.

Going through the door at the end of the hallway that they'd been through several times, they found themselves in the room they were taken to for medical treatments and grooming. Once E.J. was confirmed pregnant, the guards stopped using the sleeping gas, so they instead escorted the prisoners to the room for treatments and grooming under guard. Will and E.J. never tried to escape during these times since they were handcuffed and had about half a dozen muscular guards holding them at gunpoint. Neither of them liked those odds.

Now, however, there wasn't a single guard in sight and the only other door in the room which they'd never seen open in any of the times they were in this room was standing wide open. Moving through it, they found themselves in a guard room, which was also empty. As if all the guards had simply gone home and never came back.

"Let's search around," Will said. "See if we can find some clue as to where we are. That'll give us some idea of how far we have to travel to get back to Salem."

E.J. nodded. "Also see if you can find anything we can use. Money would be especially useful, as we may need to pay for transportation."

After a few minutes of searching, Will smiled. "Found the backpack I was carrying when I was kidnapped. My phone, watch, and wallet are in it, along with my laptop and iPad. Of course, the electronics are all dead, since they probably haven't been charged in nearly two years. But, I have a hundred and ten dollars in cash in my wallet and my credit cards haven't expired yet."

"I doubt they're still active though. I'm sure your family cancelled them all when Kris was murdered. They thought he was you, after all. The cash will be useful, but won't go very far, depending on how far from home we actually are."

"True," William said, as he spotted a desktop computer in the corner and moved over to it. Sitting down and powering it up, William was pleased when it didn't require a password to access the operating system.

After a bit of looking, it was clear that the system had been wiped of anything that had been on it and restored to factory default. So unfortunately any incriminating evidence that may have been on it was gone. There was an active Wi-Fi connection, however, and from that he was able to figure out where they were, at least.

"It seems we're in Nevada, near Reno," Will revealed. "So, instead of trying to get to Salem, maybe we should aim for California instead. My Aunt Kim and Uncle Shane live there so I'm sure they'd help us get back to Salem."

E.J. nodded. "Or we could try to get in touch with Chad. I seriously doubt he had anything to do with our kidnapping and imprisonment. He could probably send the DiMera jet to pick us up."

"Yeah, that's also an option. And you're right, I doubt Chad had anything to do with it, as he's Sonny's best friend. And we have a computer with Wi-Fi so maybe we can get Chad on Skype." Looking for a moment, Will said, "And there's a camera and microphone attached to the computer, which is good, because I doubt Chad would believe us without visual proof."

E.J. agreed and pulled a chair over to the desk that the computer was on. Will, meanwhile, went to Skype, downloaded it and was surprised when his old login and password still worked. Looking over his list of favorite contacts, he found Chad's name and said, "Well, that's lucky: Chad is online."

Will was seriously tempted to contact Sonny, but he was listed as being offline and didn't have voice messaging turned on. In fact, Chad was the only one of Will's contacts that was online. Not waiting for a response from E.J., Will clicked on Chad's name and typed, "Chad, I know this is going to sound crazy, but this is Will Horton. I'm alive."

After a minute or so, Chad typed back, _**"I don't know who you are, but that's a very cruel joke."**_

"I swear it's me, Chad. Remember when I went to LA the year before I supposedly 'died?' Your father had me kidnapped."

Reaching over and typing a message himself, E.J. said, "A video call will prove I'm telling the truth. You've got nothing to lose. If I'm not telling the truth, you'd be able to tell immediately."

" _ **Fine. I'm sure you're lying, but I'll entertain your request if only so that I can berate you to your face,"**_ Chad said and a moment later, a request for a video call came in.

Moving so that he was outside of the camera view until Will could let Chad know that he was alive too, E.J. watched as Will accepted the call. A moment later, Chad's face appeared on the screen and Will smiled, as he asked, "Still think I'm lying, Chad?"

-o-0-o-

Back in the living room of the DiMera mansion, Chad's eyes widened as the video call was established and he found himself looking at none other than Will Horton. "Will?! Oh my God, you are alive."

"I told you I was. Also, I'm not the only one. Your brother is, too."

"My brother?"

"Hello Chad," a familiar voice said, before a moment later, E.J. moved into view of the camera. His pregnant stomach wasn't visible, however, as it was currently hidden below the top of the desk that the computer was setup on.

"Holy shit! E.J. you're alive?"

"Yes, Chad, I am," E.J. said. "Father had Kristen inject me with his serum and I've been a prisoner ever since. And before you wonder if perhaps Will and I were surgically altered to look like who we claim to be—Father is known for doing that after all—we're both willing to submit to DNA tests. I assume you took over my seat on the hospital board and you're a DiMera, so it shouldn't be too hard to get our medical records for comparison."

"Or I guess if you can get a sample from Ari, you could compare my DNA to hers, since I am her father," Will added. "I suppose getting a sample from Johnny or Sydney would be harder if Mom hasn't brought them back to Salem."

"She hasn't and I don't think a DNA test is necessary, because nobody outside the family knows about Father's serum. It's not something he tells people about, as a general rule."

E.J. nodded, "That is true. I told Will, but only because he obviously wondered how I'd survived being shot."

"So, Father was holding you and Will prisoner? How'd you escape? Although I suppose with Father being dead for a few months now, the guards probably stopped getting paid."

"No your Father ordered them to let us go personally, after he was on a plane out of the country."

"Will, my Father is…" Chad began, before realization struck. "Oh fuck it, his serum. He's back isn't he?"

"Yeah, Chad, he is," Will confirmed. "E.J. and I both saw and talked to him less than twelve hours ago. He took great pleasure in telling me how he setup my Aunt Hope for his murder."

"Son of a bitch," Chad muttered. "So, do you know where you are?"

E.J. nodded. "Somewhere in or near Reno, Nevada. We don't have an exact address though."

"I think I may know where you are," Chad said, after a moment of thought. "I was looking at a report the other day and I saw a lone facility in Reno listed among our holdings. I was going to ask Kate or Andre if they knew anything about it, but I was sidetracked."

"So you can send the jet?" Will asked. "And whatever you do please don't tell Andre."

"Why?" Chad asked.

"Because he knows we're here, Chad," E.J. replied. "He's been to visit us twice." After a moment of contemplation, he added, "He forced Will and me to be the guinea pigs to test a new DiMera drug."

Chad had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach about which drug E.J. was referring to because there were a very limited number of drugs being developed by their pharmaceutical division that would require two males to test them. If it was the drug that Chad suspected, then DiMera Enterprises had now patented the formula, but it wasn't available to the general public yet, as it was still undergoing clinical trials and awaiting FDA approval. Closing his eyes briefly and pinching the bridge of his nose, he asked, "Will, this is going to sound totally bat shit crazy but are you pregnant?"

Shaking his head negatively, Will said, _**"No, I'm not and it doesn't sound crazy all things considered."**_

" _ **Will's not pregnant, but I am… with triplets,"**_ E.J. said, before Chad could say anything.

"Well at least we know it works," Chad said after a moment, as he did his level best not to think about his friend Will getting it on with his brother. "Sit tight, I'll call the pilot. Tell him to fuel the jet for a trip to Reno. And I'll come get you personally."

"Thanks Chad," Will said. "Oh and um could you bring us some clothes? I've been wearing the same clothes for over a year now, as the guards weren't overly concerned with giving me new ones. They gave E.J. new clothes only because his old ones didn't fit anymore once he started showing."

"No problem man," Chad said, before he looked at E.J. and added, "I had wondered why you were wearing what appears to be sweats. I don't think I've ever seen you wear something so casual in my life." Chad could also see that something was written on E.J.'s sweatshirt but he couldn't see what as E.J. had folded his arms over whatever it was and thus Chad could only see a couple of letters but not enough to be able to figure out what it actually said.

"I assume you're about the same size you were previously, Will?" Will nodded. "E.J.?"

"I'm in the last week of my eighth month with triplets," E.J. answered.

Chad nodded. "So oversized it is, got it. I'll be there as soon as I can." Chad then closed the call and logged out of Skype. Calling his pilot, he ordered the jet prepared, before he got up and headed for the door.

"Harold!" Chad called.

"Yes, sir?" the longtime DiMera butler asked, as he walked into the entryway.

"I have to go on an unplanned trip," Chad said. "I should be back later today, but could you watch Thomas for me? At least until Abby gets home?"

He was still trying to adjust to the fact that his wife was alive, after she'd faked her death. She was currently at her mother's house, but had left Thomas at the mansion. Jennifer was no doubt upset about not getting to see her grandson, but they'd just put him down for a nap before Abby decided to go and they didn't want to wake him.

"Of course, sir," Harold said.

"Thank you," Chad said, before he exited the house and headed out to his car.

-o-0-o-

Leaving the mansion, Chad first headed for a store to buy some new clothes for Will and E.J. Will was easier to shop for because he tended to wear more casual clothes. E.J. however tended to wear suits most of the time. He also wasn't entirely sure how oversized he had to buy. It's not like stores actually had a section for male maternity clothes, after all.

Not wanting to keep his friend and brother waiting too long, Chad finally just got a few different possible outfits for E.J. in sizes 3x and 4x hoping that one combination thereof would fit. With his shopping finished, he then got back in his car and headed for the private airfield where the DiMera jet was stored. Within minutes of his arrival it was being taxied to the runway and taking off.

-o-0-o-

While they waited for Chad to arrive, Will started browsing a few internet sites so that he could catch up on what he'd missed during his and E.J's imprisonment.

"It's been a year and eleven months since I was kidnapped," Will said, as he first figured out what date it was. He'd known it was more than a year and that it was probably nearing two years, but he wasn't sure of precisely how long it had been. "And it's been a year and three months since Kris was murdered."

E.J. nodded, before he said, "It's 2016 right?"

"Yes, December 19, 2016."

"It's an election year," E.J. said. "Who was elected President?"

Will's eyes widened as he said, "Donald Trump."

"Seriously? The reality show host?"

"Uh-huh."

"Good grief."

Looking a bit deeper, Will said, "Oh joy. Indiana Governor Mike Pence is the new Vice President. He's only one of the most anti-gay politicians in the country. Obviously I really don't care for that choice, but I suppose there's nothing I can do about it."

"Well, at least you have a good excuse for not voting," E.J. said. "We both do since we were chained to a wall."

"True." Deciding to check the website of the Salem Spectator for more local news, Will read through a few articles before he found a headline that caught his eye.

 _ **Titan Executive Jackson "Sonny" Kiriakis to wed retired pro-baseball player Paul Narita**_

"Oh shit," Will said. "Sonny is getting married to Paul Narita."

"The baseball player?"

"Yes. I didn't even know they knew each other or that Paul was gay for that matter."

"Well, I guess you can put a stop to that when we get back," E.J. said. "You're still alive, so Sonny can't get married because he's still married to you."

-o-0-o-

It was while he was on the jet flying to Nevada that Chad remembered that Abigail was attending a social event that evening and a rather important one given recent events. Chad hadn't been invited and he and Abigail agreed not to press the issue due to the currently tense relations between the DiMera, Hernandez, and Kiriakis families. Thus Abigail was attending the event alone, while Chad was supposed to stay home and watch Thomas.

Looking at his watch, he could see that he should be back before Abigail had to leave, but it would be cutting it close. Still, Thomas would be in good hands, because he trusted Harold, but that wasn't the issue. No, the issue was that the event in question was the wedding of Sonny Kiriakis and Paul Narita, which had been moved up a week at the last minute so that Sonny's mother would be able to attend, before her chemotherapy made her too sick.

"Shit," Chad mumbled. "How crazy is it that of all the days for my father to let Will out of captivity it ends up being the day that Sonny is supposed to marry Paul?" After a moment of thought, Chad sighed. "He probably planned it that way for maximum effect."

Just over two and a half hours after he boarded the jet, the phone on the table next to Chad's seat rang. Answering it, he realized it was the pilot.

"Mr. DiMera we'll be landing at the private airfield in Reno in about ten minutes."

"Thank you," Chad said. "Have the jet refueled and ready to return to Salem within the hour."

"As you wish, sir," the pilot said, before the line went dead.

As he hung up the phone, Chad said, "I just hope I can get you back to Salem in time, Will."

-o-0-o-

As soon as the DiMera jet landed, Chad removed his seatbelt and hurried to the door, getting to it only seconds after the flight attendant, who must have sensed that Chad was in a hurry, as she quickly opened the door for him, as he deplaned and headed for the car he'd had arranged.

Climbing into the car, Chad input the address into the GPS and headed for the location he believed that Will and E.J. were being held as fast as he could. He growled in frustration as he got stuck behind a couple traffic lights. He was tempted to just go through them, but he didn't need the delay of being stopped by the police for running a red light.

Finally arriving at the building, which was located just outside of town in a rather old and abandoned looking section of the city, Chad parked the car as close to the entrance as he could. As he got out of the car, he pulled a handgun from his pocket, which he'd taken from the glove box in his car before leaving Salem. That was definitely an advantage to flying private… you didn't have to go through security or deal with the TSA. Chad was sure that the guards were probably gone if Will and E.J. had been able to get out of their cell and contract him, but figured it was better to be safe than sorry.

Entering the building and holding the gun in front of him, he moved deeper into the building, before finally he heard voices ahead. Walking slowly so that he could peek around a corner, Chad smiled when he saw Will and E.J. sitting in what appeared to be a guard room. Lowering his gun, he cleared his throat and said, "Hey guys."

"Chad!" Will said, as he quickly moved over and hugged his friend. "Am I ever glad to see you."

"Same here, buddy," Chad said, as he hugged Will. Looking over Will's shoulder at his brother, Chad was finally able to read the writing on E.J's sweatshirt.

As their hug ended, Chad raised an eyebrow and asked, "Freakish cargo on board?"

E.J. rolled his eyes. "It was the guards' idea of a joke. Babies are sometimes referred to as precious cargo, but since I'm a man…"

"And I bet you wanted to kill them for making you wear that."

"Every single second since they put it on me."

"They dressed you?" Chad asked.

"You honestly think I'd wear this thing willingly?" E.J. asked. "One of the guards put it on me, while three more held me still and four more pointed guns at me."

"Eight guards? That seems like overkill for two prisoners."

"There's about a dozen guards, actually," Will revealed. "Our medical examinations and grooming—and in E.J.'s case dressing—tends to be done around shift change, so there's more guards than normal to make sure we don't try to escape."

"Well, let's get going then," Chad said. "We can chat on the way back to Salem. I've also got clothes for you on the plane, so you can change once we're in the air. But we need to go now."

E.J. raised an eyebrow. "Any reason you seem to be in an even bigger rush to get out of here then we are?"

"Sonny is getting married," Chad said, over his shoulder, as he headed for the door, Will and E.J. following behind him.

"I know, I saw it on the Spectator's website," Will said. "I didn't even know that he knew Paul Narita."

"Apparently they dated for over a year before you even met him, Will," Chad revealed as they walked quickly out to the car. "Sonny even proposed to him, but Paul said no because he wasn't ready to come out of the closet then."

"That still doesn't explain why you're in such a rush," E.J. said. "The Spectator's website said that the wedding isn't until next week."

"Adrienne Kiriakis has breast cancer," Chad said. "She's scheduled to start a very aggressive round of chemotherapy next week, so Sonny and Paul moved up the wedding last minute so that she wouldn't be too sick to attend."

Putting aside the fact that his mother-in-law was sick for a moment, Will asked, "Moved to when?"

"Today," Chad answered as he helped E.J. into the front seat of the car.

"Shit!" Will exclaimed. "You're right we've gotta go now. I have a wedding to stop."

-o-0-o-

Back in Salem, many of the residents had gathered at Chez Rouge for the wedding of Sonny Kiriakis and Paul Narita. Victor offered to allow Sonny to marry in his living room, but Sonny declined the offer, since he'd married Will there. It just didn't seem right in Sonny's mind to marry somebody else in the same place that he'd married his late husband. Maggie then offered the use of the private dining room at Chez Rouge, which Sonny and Paul happily accepted.

As Pachelbel's Canon in D began playing, Sonny stood at the front of the room at the makeshift altar. His half-brother Alex was his best man, with the twins Joe and Vic acting as his groomsmen. None of them had been able to make it for Sonny's wedding to Will, but they were here now, at least partially because their Granduncle Victor had sent the Titan jet to collect them. The fact that their mother had cancer had also brought them to Salem, as that news had been something of a wakeup call for them that it was high time they visited their parents.

Marlena agreed to marry Sonny and Paul, because while she was Will's grandmother and had been ordained specifically so that she could officiate at Sonny's and Will's wedding, she agreed to marry Sonny and Paul. Will was dead, after all, and it's not like Paul was a complete stranger to her, since he was her stepson.

Sonny was smiling wide as he watched two of Paul's old teammates who'd agreed to be his groomsmen walk down the aisle, followed by Paul's half-brother Brady Black, who was Paul's best man. Paul's mother, Tori Narita, walked him down the aisle, as his father, John Black, and grandfather, Hiro Narita, watched from the front row.

-o-0-o-

Landing at the DiMera private airstrip in Salem, Will, who'd taken advantage of the jet's full bathroom to get cleaned up and change into the fresh clothes that Chad brought for him, was out of his seat and impatiently waiting for the flight attendant to open the door.

"I'll get E.J. to the mansion," Chad said, as the door opened. "You just get to Chez Rouge, Will."

Will nodded and said, "Thank you," over his shoulder, as he hurried down the steps and out onto the tarmac, where Chad had a car waiting for him. The driver had already been told where to take Will, so as soon as he was in the car and had fastened his seat belt, the black sedan pulled away, driving as fast as possible.

"You think he'll get there in time?" Chad asked, as he and E.J. got off the plane.

"Even if he doesn't, it doesn't really matter," E.J. replied. "Will isn't dead which means that Sonny is still legally married to him. So if he marries Paul it'll be invalid."

"True," Chad said, as he walked down the steps a lot slower than he normally would have, since E.J. was holding onto his shoulders in order to maintain his balance, as being pregnant with triplets hadn't done his equilibrium any favors.

Twenty minutes later, the sedan came to a stop about two blocks away from Chez Rouge.

"I'm sorry sir, but the road is closed due to an accident. I can try to go around, but there's a lot of traffic due to the detour."

"Oh never mind, I'll go on foot," Will said, as he got out of the car and ran over to the sidewalk, before he ran as fast as he could towards the restaurant. A couple minutes later, Will was hurrying into the restaurant as fast as his legs would carry him. Of course, he was a bit out of shape, so all the running he'd done since finding out that Sonny was getting married had left him quite winded.

Ignoring the maître d, who was clearly about to ask if he had a reservation, Will hurried down the side hallway that led to the private dining room. As he turned the corner, he could hear his Grandma Marlena saying, "Then I now pronounce…"

"STOP THE WEDDING!" Will shouted, before he was even in the room. Gasping for air and doubling over with his hands on his knees to catch his breath as he entered the private dining room, all eyes in the room were on him even if they didn't know he was, since at least for the moment, the only part of him they could see was the top of his head.

Catching his breath, Will raised his head and said, "You can't marry him, Sonny, because you're still married to me."

Several gasps could be heard throughout the room as the wedding guests finally saw the newcomer's face. While up at the altar, Sonny dropped Paul's hands and exclaimed, "WILL?!"

-o-0-o-

To be continued…

And there's Chapter Three of 'Shocking Returns'. So, most of Salem, or at least those who are at Sonny's and Paul's wedding, have now seen Will and know that he's alive. Lots of reactions next chapter.

Questions? Comments? Suggestions? I love hearing from my readers, so feel free to contact me in a review, by email (Gmail: jaycolin25), my Yahoo group (storiesbyjayson), or on Twitter JVascardi. Alternatively, you can also try to contact me via Skype (text messaging only) at .


	4. Chapter 4

Shocking Returns

By. J.C. Vascardi

-o-0-o-

Disclaimer: All characters and places featured in this story that relate to Days of our Lives are the property of Corday Productions and Sony Pictures Television. I'm not profiting on this story and it is not my intent to infringe on anyone's copyright or trademark. The only things about this story that I own are the characters and storylines not featured on the show.

Pairings: Will Horton/Sonny Kiriakis, Sonny Kiriakis/Paul Narita, Will Horton/E.J. DiMera, E.J. DiMera/Sami Brady

Warnings: Slash, Alternate Universe, Step-Incest, Coercion, Language, Mpreg

-o-0-o-

Chapter Four

-o-0-o-

" _WILL?!"_

Will nodded. "Yes, Sonny, it's me. I'm alive."

Within seconds of hearing those words, Sonny ran down the aisle—leaving Paul standing at the altar—and placed his hands on Will's cheeks as he looked deep into his eyes. "Oh my God, it really is you. You're alive." Any response Will may have had to that was cut off as Sonny threw his arms around him and hugged him tight.

Before Will could say anything, he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked over to see his father, Lucas Horton, standing there. "Son? You…"

Will smiled. "Yes, Dad, I'm really here."

Sonny stepped back to allow Lucas to hug Will for a moment, before he was then pulled into a hug by Marlena. This was followed by Abigail, Maggie, and Gabi, before JJ, Brady, and John shook hands with him.

The happy reunions didn't last long, however, as Tori Narita stormed down the aisle and looked at Will angrily for a moment, before raising her hand and slapping him hard across the face and then started yelling angrily in what Will assumed was Japanese.

Of course, Will had no idea who Tori was as he'd never met her before, although since she was Japanese and Paul was at least partially Japanese, he assumed that she was his mother.

"Don't slap my son!" Lucas exclaimed.

"He deserves that and more for what he did," Tori said, switching to English. "Trying to blackmail me to get Paul to leave town and doing everything he could to keep Sonny and Paul apart. And now he's interrupting their wedding!"

His hand still on his stinging cheek, Will said, "Mrs. Narita, I never blackmailed you."

"Yes, you did," Tori said. "You found that picture of me in the DiMera boathouse and thought that Stefano DiMera was Paul's father. Threatened to expose it to the world if I didn't get Paul out of Salem so that you could be with Sonny. So don't tell me you didn't blackmail me repeatedly, Mr. Horton. Next thing you're going to claim is that you didn't trick my son into coming out in that article you wrote about him by sleeping with him."

"Article about Paul? I never wrote any article about Paul or his coming out," Will said. "As for sleeping with him, I've never even met him before! Or you for that matter."

"Liar!" Paul yelled, as he stormed down the aisle. "You think this fake innocent act is actually fooling anybody?"

"I'm not lying, Paul," Will said. "You and I have never met. I've never written an article about you. And we've certainly never slept together." Holding up his hand to stop Paul from what he was about to say, he said, "Now, I'm willing to accept the fact that you thought I did all of those things to you and your mother. But, everyone in this room also thought I was dead and yet here I am very much not dead."

"I don't understand how that's possible," Gabi spoke up. "Will, I came home to the apartment and found your body. I called Rafe and I was there when you were pronounced dead. Ben killed you."

Shaking his head, Will said, "No, Ben didn't kill me. Ben killed a man named Kris Chandler."

"What?" Sonny asked.

Turning to Sonny and giving him a look that said, 'Please believe me,' he said, "Sonny, I was kidnapped in LA by Stefano's henchmen and have been a prisoner ever since. The man that came back to Salem and was killed was a homeless man named Kris Chandler that Stefano had surgically altered to look like me."

Sonny was quiet for a moment as he looked at Will. As his silence stretched on, Paul shook his head and said, "Oh come on Sonny, you can't possibly believe that bullshit story."

"It's not bullshit," Will said. "It's true."

"Surgically altering somebody to look like someone else? Really?" Paul asked.

"I know it seems out there, but it wouldn't be the first time that Stefano did it," Gabi pointed out. "He did it to my brother Rafe a few years ago. It was months before Will's mom Sami—who was married to him at the time—or anyone else figured out that he wasn't the real Rafael Hernandez."

"Even if what he says is true," Tori said, gesturing towards Will, "and Stefano did have somebody surgically altered to look like him, it still doesn't explain how this Kris person could successfully fool everybody, including Sonny." Looking at Will, she said, "You obviously have a very low opinion of the man you claim to be married to, if you think he's so dumb that he couldn't tell that he was sleeping with an imposter." Placing a hand on Paul's shoulder, she added, "Unlike my Paul, who thinks the world of Sonny and would never say or do anything that makes him look like an idiot."

"Mrs. Narita, with all due respect, I love Sonny with all of my heart," Will said. "I would never suggest that he's anything but the most amazing, thoughtful, caring, and intelligent man I've ever met. The fact that Kris fooled him doesn't make me think any less of him, because I know what Stefano DiMera is capable of. The man is the devil incarnate."

"Was the devil incarnate," Abigail said. "He's dead, Will."

"No, actually he isn't," Will said. Holding up his hand to stop everyone from talking, he said, "Yes, I know you all think that he was shot and killed months ago. I also know that Andre went to prison for it for a time, but was then released when he got his conviction overturned. And that it then came out that Aunt Hope was the one who killed him and that she's in prison for his murder."

"If you know that Hope is in prison for his murder, why do you say he isn't dead?"

"Because, JJ, Stefano DiMera is very much still alive and well. I saw him in the flesh last night. He came to see me where I was being held and took great pleasure in telling me all about how he goaded Aunt Hope into shooting him. He said he'd order the guards to release me after he was on a plane out of the country and when I woke up this morning, my cell was unlocked and all the guards were gone."

"The boy is clearly delusional," Tori said. "Stefano is dead. Murdered. Hope Brady confessed to killing him."

"Well, he got better," Will retorted. He was tempted to reveal the existence of Stefano's serum, but he didn't because it wasn't really his secret to tell. Plus, he didn't really think it would help him in this situation because it sounded really far-fetched and he still had problems believing that this serum existed, even though he knew that it must since E.J. was alive, not to mention all the times that Stefano died and came back.

"People don't come back from the dead, Will," Paul said.

"Well, son, I wouldn't be so sure about that," John said. "If Stefano is alive, it wouldn't be the first time that he's faked his death. The DiMera family's crest and corporate logo isn't a phoenix for no reason. Stefano is known as 'The Phoenix' because he's been thought to be dead several times over the years and he keeps coming back."

"And if people don't come back from the dead, Paul," Will said, "then how do you explain the fact that I'm standing here? Until I showed up, you all thought I was dead. That Ben murdered me and yet here I am in the flesh. Alive and well, for the most part."

"Well, we have no proof that you're really Will Horton," Paul said. "You say that you are, but how do we know that you're not an imposter?"

"Just swab Ari's mouth," Will said. "A paternity test will prove that I'm not an imposter." After a moment, he added, "Or you could even do a paternity test on me since my Dad is right here. Take your pick, but either test will confirm that I am William Robert Horton."

"Even if a paternity test did say that you were Lucas's son, it wouldn't mean you're Will Horton," Tori said.

"I only have two children, Mrs. Narita. Will and my daughter Allie."

"Two that you know of anyway," Tori rebutted.

Lucas didn't look happy with that statement and looked ready to retort, but Will pre-empted it by saying, "But only one of whom would be Ari's father. So if a paternity test proves that I'm both the son of Lucas Horton and the father of Arianna Horton, then who do you think I am, Mrs. Narita? The Easter Bunny? And if you need more proof, there's also my fingerprints. The Salem PD has them on file since I was arrested and booked for Stefano DiMera's murder years ago, before it came out that he was still alive and that I couldn't possibly have done it even if he were dead since I was at The Spot for over an hour before and after his murder."

When nobody immediately responded to that suggestion, Will got a smile on his face as he thought of something. Turning to Sonny he said, "The Picture of Dorian Grey by Oscar Wilde."

"What?" Sonny asked.

"You told me to read it," Will said. "When I was struggling with my sexuality." Turning to Marlena he said, "And you, Grandma, were there for me throughout the whole thing. Encouraging me, making sure I knew that you loved me and that you'd never judge me. We played Scrabble one day, just the two of us and we ordered Chinese takeout. We played on the same board you used to teach me how to spell. Because mom sucks at spelling."

Turning to Lucas, he said, "And you, Dad, before I came out you walked into Sonny's old coffee house and saw me goofing off with him. He'd just given me a free coffee for life card. We had this awkward conversation about how you knew I was straight and didn't think anything of what you saw. But that anyone else who saw me and Sonny goofing off like we were and knew that Sonny was gay, that they might get the wrong impression and think I was too and that they'd treat me differently—like a second class citizen—because of that. You shut up when I told you that you were starting to sound like Grandpa Roman. Grandma Kate joined us not long after."

"What did we talk about when your Dad left?"

At the sound of this new voice, Will turned around and saw his Grandma Kate standing behind him. Obviously Will didn't know this, but Kate was at the DiMera mansion when Chad got there with E.J. and they told her that Will was alive and where he was. So she came to see with her own eyes.

"You made it clear that you loved me and that I could talk with you," Will said. "Said that you'd always known that I was gay, because you worked in the fashion industry and knew those kinds of things. Made sure I knew that you didn't care what my sexual orientation was."

"Oh Will, it is you," Kate said, as she pulled him into a hug.

After a minute, Paul cleared his throat and said, "As touching as this is, Sonny, can we get back to getting married now?"

"Paul, Will is alive."

"So? Even if this is Will and I have my doubts, your marriage ended when he died."

"Except that I didn't die because I'm standing right here."

"Dad, you're a lawyer," Sonny said to Justin. "Am I still married to Will?"

Justin was quiet for a moment, as he said, "I would have to see if there are any precedents before I gave you a definitive answer, but off the top of my head, I'd say that yes, you are still legally married. If this is Will and what he's said is true, then it was this Kris Chandler that died and his death can't invalidate your marriage since he wasn't a party to it."

"If? Justin, you're his father-in-law," Lucas said. "How can you not recognize him?"

"I recognize that he looks very much like Will," Justin said. "And he seems to know things about Will's life, but I also know what Stefano is capable of, so I can't be sure without conclusive proof."

"Well, as I said, we can run DNA tests and check my fingerprints," Will said.

"Let's head to the hospital then and I'll call Roman on the way," Marlena said, as she wrapped an arm around Will and squeezed. "I already believe that this is Will, no further proof necessary, but Kayla should be at the hospital and she can get the DNA tests ordered and Roman can handle the fingerprint comparison."

"Thanks Grandma," Will said with a smile.

-o-0-o-

True to her word, Marlena called Roman on their way to the hospital, telling him that he needed to meet her at the hospital and to bring the supplies and equipment necessary for a fingerprint analysis. She didn't tell him why because she knew he wouldn't believe her if she said that Will was alive and would need proof with his own eyes.

As Marlena walked off the elevator, Roman was waiting near the nurse's station. "Marlena, what's going on?"

Before Marlena could answer that, Will walked off the elevator, with his arm wrapped around Sonny's waist. Smiling he said, "Hey Grandpa Roman."

Roman turned and stared for a moment, his eyes widening in surprise, as he asked, "Will?"

Will nodded. "Surprise. I'm alive."

Roman rushed forward and hugged Will, as Marlena said, "That's why I asked you to bring the fingerprinting kit. Will's prints are on file, so we need a comparison done. I already believe in my heart of hearts that this is Will, but some people want more proof. So, between the print comparison and the DNA tests that we're going to have Kayla run, that should be enough."

Only hearing the tail-end of Marlena's statement as she approached the nurse's station, Kayla asked, "DNA tests? On who, Marlena?"

"On me, Aunt Kayla," Will said with big smile. "To prove that I really am who I look like."

"Will? You… oh my God," Kayla said, as she came over and hugged him too.

"So you'll run the tests?" Sonny asked.

"Of course, I will," Kayla said. "What kind of DNA tests were you thinking of?"

"A paternity test on me and Will," Lucas said. "And one on Will and Ari."

"I know you have Ari's information on file," Gabi said. "So, you have my permission to run the test. I'd have the nanny bring her here for a cheek swab, but I don't want her to see Will yet." Turning to Will, she looked apologetic and said, "I believe that you are Will, but I don't want to get our daughter's hopes up until the tests prove it beyond any doubt."

Will nodded. "I understand. As much as I miss Ari and want to give her a big hug and never let go, I get that you're simply trying to protect our daughter."

Gabi nodded, before she sighed and said, "I'm still not sure how to tell her that you're here. She thinks you're in heaven with the angels."

"Well, we'll figure something out," Will said, as he tried not to think about how much time he'd missed with his daughter. Mainly because Sonny and Ari were never far from his mind throughout his imprisonment as it was his memories of them that kept him sane and gave him the will to hope that he'd get out and back to them.

Hanging up a phone at the nurse's station, Kayla said, "Okay, well, I've called a lab tech up and he'll take a sample from Lucas and you, Will."

"How are you even standing here?" Roman asked. "I'm glad you are, but I was at your funeral. Not to mention the crime scene after you were murdered."

"It's a long story," Will said. "In a nutshell, Stefano had me kidnapped while I was in LA and I've been a prisoner ever since. The person who died was a homeless man named Kris Chandler that Stefano surgically altered to look like me. He wanted him to act as his plant to feed him information about the Hortons, the Bradys, and the Kiriakis family."

"Stefano told you all of this before he died?" Kayla asked.

Shaking his head, Will said, "No, he told me all of this last night. And before you say that he's dead, no he's not. I know Aunt Hope is in prison for his murder, but he planned that. This is Stefano DiMera we're talking about. He has a habit of dying and coming back and dying and coming back again."

"That's a fact," John piped up. "They don't call him 'The Phoenix' for no reason."

"True," Roman said. "Well, let's get your fingerprints, Will. Between them and the DNA tests, we should be able to get a court order to exhume this Kris Chandler and get his remains to his family, assuming he has any family that we can track down."

"I wish I could help with that, but Stefano wasn't very forthcoming," Will said, as he began putting his fingers in black ink and putting his fingerprints on the card that his grandfather had brought. "He only said that he was a homeless man that was the same height and build and had the same hair and eye color as me. Honestly I don't even know if he was a willing participant in undergoing plastic surgery and taking over my life or not."

"Well, I'll assign someone at the station to look into him," Roman said. "See if we can dig up any more details about him."

-o-0-o-

"I've got the results," Kayla said, a couple of hours later. She'd put a rush order on the tests, so the hospital lab ran them almost immediately after the samples were collected.

"Good," Tori said. "Then we can put a stop to this farce and my son can marry Sonny."

"Unfortunately, Mrs. Narita, I don't think that's going to happen," Kayla said after a minute. "I had both tests run three times and the results were the same each time. To an accuracy of 99.9999% this young man," gesturing at Will, "is the son of Lucas Horton and the father of Arianna Horton."

Any comment that Will might have had about the results was cut off as Sonny pulled him into a passionate kiss. He wasn't complaining about that though, as he'd been dreaming of kissing Sonny—and quite a bit more—nearly every night for the last year and eleven months.

When the kiss ended, Sonny turned to Paul and said, "I'm sorry, Paul, I really am. I don't want to hurt you, but Will is alive. He's the love of my life and while I do love you, it doesn't compare to what I feel for Will. I truly believe that he's my soulmate."

"Thanks for nothing then, Sonny," Paul said, as he turned and stormed off towards the elevator. Tori followed after him not long afterward, as she pulled her cell phone out to call her father, who they'd dropped at the hotel on their way to the hospital.

"While I hate to see my son get hurt," John said, "I'm glad that you've got Will back in your life, Sonny. I always did think you were good together."

"Paul is resilient," Marlena said. "I'm sure it'll be hard for a while, but in time, he'll get over it. And hopefully he'll find someone else eventually that can give him their whole heart."

"I hope he does find happiness," Will said. "Everyone deserves to find somebody that makes them as happy as Sonny makes me."

"Well, then shall we head over to see Ari?" Gabi asked. "I'm sure she'll be ecstatic to see her Daddy alive."

"I definitely want to see her and soon," Will answered. "However, before we do that, Sonny, I need to talk to you, privately." Turning to Kayla, he added, "And then I'm going to need to have a chat with you, Aunt Kayla."

"Okay," Kayla said. "I'll be in my office when you need me."

"Thanks," Will said, as he wrapped an arm around Sonny and they walked off towards the private waiting room.

"I wonder that's about," Marlena commented.

"Probably just wants some alone time with Sonny," Gabi said. "Though I'm not sure why he'd need to talk to Kayla afterward."

Kate remained silent, because having been at the mansion and seeing E.J. she had a very good idea what was going on. She decided not to say anything, however, as it was Will's news to share, not hers. She was definitely going to stick around, though, as she was sure that the fireworks would be quite spectacular.

-o-0-o-

Once they were in the waiting room with the door closed, any talking was delayed as Sonny pushed Will up against the back of the door and kissed him hard on the lips. After a moment, he pulled back and said, "Oh I can't even begin to tell you how much I missed kissing you."

Will grinned. "Yeah, neither can I, Sonny. I've missed you so much that I doubt there's enough words in every language combined to accurately describe it."

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"This is a conversation I wish we didn't have to have, but it can't be avoided," Will replied. "I know you've probably slept with Paul while I was gone and that's fine. I don't blame you in the slightest since you thought I was dead and I want you to be happy. So if he made you happy, then I'm glad."

"Will," Sonny said. "It was Kris who slept with Paul and that other guy in LA, right?"

"Yes, it was," Will said. Chad had filled him in on the jet, so he knew that Sonny was under the impression that he had cheated on him once in LA and then again in Salem with Paul. "However, as much as I wish I could say that I was faithful to you during my imprisonment, I can't."

Dropping his hands from Will's waist, Sonny turned and moved a few steps away. "Damn it, Will."

"Sonny, please, hear me out. I didn't have a choice."

"Oh come on, Will."

"It's true, I didn't," Will said. "I wasn't alone in the cell I was being held in. E.J. was there too."

Sonny's eyes widened. "E.J.? As in E.J. DiMera? Your mother's dead husband?"

"Yes, but he's not dead."

"Are you trying to tell me that you cheated on me with E.J.? How could you do that? To me? To your mom?!"

"As I said, I didn't have a choice," Will answered. "About a year into our captivity, Andre DiMera showed up and informed us that E.J. had been getting injected with an experimental drug cocktail to allow males to get pregnant. Apparently DiMera Enterprises is developing it. Chad told me that they'd patented the formula, but it's still undergoing clinical trials and awaiting FDA approval before it goes on the market."

"Wait, are you saying that E.J. had your baby?"

"No, at least not yet," Will answered. "He's in the last week of his eighth month now. I think that's why Stefano let us go, because he didn't want his grandchildren to be born in captivity."

"Grandchildren?"

"Um, yeah, uh, E.J.'s pregnant with triplets and they're mine."

"What the fuck, Will? Why in God's name would you sleep with E.J.?"

"Sonny, we were both chained to walls and locked in a cell together. And then Andre came and gave us lube, told us about the drug, and ordered us to have sex so that he could find out if it worked or not. He then showed us live video footage of you, Gabi, Ari, my mom, Johnny, Allie, and Sydney. Apparently he had someone following all of you and filming you."

"Okay, while knowing that I was being followed and filmed without my knowledge is creepy, I don't get why that fact alone would make you sleep with E.J."

"He threatened to kill you," Will revealed. "In the video, I watched as a red laser sight appeared on your forehead and he basically told me to fuck E.J. or he'd make me watch as his sniper blew your brains out live on camera."

The anger that had been visible on Sonny's face at finding out that Will had cheated on him vanished, as he realized not only how close he'd come to dying, but the thought of Will having to watch him die live as it happened. The thought sent chills down his spine.

"Um, Sonny, while you were in Paris, did you get beaten up?"

Thrown for a moment by the seemingly abrupt change in subject, Sonny was quiet for a moment, before he nodded and said, "Yes, I was mugged… wait, are you saying that was Andre?"

"Either him or one of his henchmen," Will answered. "Initially, E.J. and I only did it the one time. And then nearly two weeks later, he was given a pregnancy test to take and it was negative. The next morning, we got another test with our food. And a note from Andre saying he knew we'd only done it the one time and that we'd better start doing it at least once a day every day until there was a positive test or something worse would happen. Enclosed with the note was a picture of you with a black eye, broken nose, and broken wrist."

Sonny paled. "Those are the injuries I got in the mugging… which it seems wasn't a mugging after all."

"So do you see why I say I had no choice? It was literally have sex with E.J. or watch you die."

Coming back over to Will, Sonny wrapped him in a hug and kissed his forehead. "Yeah, I understand now, Will. I wish you hadn't been put in that position, but I can't exactly be mad at you, because if the roles were reversed, I can't say I wouldn't do the same thing."

Neither of them said anything, until suddenly Sonny's phone rang. Pulling it out, he said, "It's Chad." Answering the call, Sonny said, "Hey Chad, this isn't really a good time."

" _ **Sorry, but this is an emergency,"**_ Chad said. _**"First off, I assume you know about Will?"**_

"Yeah, I'm with him now," Sonny replied. "He told me about E.J. being pregnant."

" _ **Good,"**_ Chad said. _**"Cause E.J.'s in labor. He refuses to come to the hospital, but we have a fully stocked operating room here at the mansion. But we need a doctor here ASAP to perform a C-section."**_

"Oh God," Sonny said. "Okay, we'll get Will's Aunt Kayla."

Sonny relayed what Chad had said after he'd ended the call, prompting Will to ask, "Why am I not surprised that the DiMeras have an operating room in their mansion?"

"Considering how many illegal medical procedures Stefano's done over the years, I'm not really surprised. I'm just surprised they don't have a surgeon on staff."

"True. Well, I guess we'd better go get Aunt Kayla," Will said, as they hurried out of the waiting room towards Kayla's office.

-o-0-o-

To be continued…

And there you have Chapter Four of 'Shocking Returns'. So next chapter probably won't be the last, as I'd initially hoped. Although I'm still going to try to keep this under ten chapters. Anyway, Will and E.J. are about to become parents again. And obviously there's still more reactions to come. Not only about Will being alive, but Will becoming a parent again. So stay tuned.

Also, in case you're wondering, I'm thinking that I'll eventually put Paul with Derrick. I'm also considering having Brian make an appearance at some point. Although he'll have moved on and won't be after Sonny. As for who he moves on with, I'm currently considering a canon character who shall remain nameless for the time being but who hasn't been seen on screen in over a decade. Any guesses?

Questions? Comments? Suggestions? I love hearing from my readers, so feel free to contact me in a review, by email (Gmail: jaycolin25), my Yahoo group (storiesbyjayson), or on Twitter JVascardi. Alternatively, you can also try to contact me via Skype (text messaging only) at .


End file.
